Ложка Марлона
The Marlon Spoon was one of the vessels of sin, inhabited by the Demon of Greed. Gallerian Marlon was among its most prominent owners, infamous for causing the Dark Star Scandal. Ложка Марлона была одним из сосудов греха, хранителем Демона Алчности. Галлериан Марлон был самым известным хранителем, благодаря Скандалу Темной звезды. History Creation After the original vessels of sin were released into the world by Hänsel and Gretel in EC 014,Chrono Story the Demon of Greed eventually inhabited the spoon as its vessel. At some point, the spoon eventually ended up in Marlon.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet После того, как первоначальные сосуды греха были освобождены Гензелем и Гретель в ЕС 014, Демон Алчности выбрал ложку в качестве своего сосуда, в конечном итоге ложка оказалась в руках Галлериана Марлона. Story of Evil The spoon was later collected around the EC 480s by Queen Prim Marlon. In EC 492, the Queen took the spoon with her to Yatski in Elphegort and gave it to Mikina Freezis. Through the spoon's power, wealth was attracted to the woman and the Freezis Family's shop in Aceid became enormously popular across the Evillious region. Ложка была подобрана в ЕС 480 королевой Прим Марлон. В ЕС 492, королева взяла ложку в Яцки в Эльфегорте и отдала ее Микине Фризис. С помощью силы ложки девушка привлекла богатство в магазин семьи Фризис в Акейде, а позже сделала его популярным по всей стране. In EC 494, Mikina inadverdently forged a contract with the Demon of Greed in her desperation to have her son Shaw Freezis for herself, activating the spoon's powers and incinerating her father, his henchman, and the nanny who betrayed her, along with slightly scorching Shaw's back. The demon was later exorcised by Abyss I.R. and returned to its vessel. В ЕС 494 Микина случайно заключила контракт с Демоном алчности, однако, боясь, что демон заберет ее сына Шуо она запирает демона в себе и сжигает отца, его слугу и няню, предавшую ее, и случайно обжигает Шуо. Позже демон был изгнан Абисс I.R.и возвращен в сосуд. In EC 505, Abyss I.R. possessed Mikina and used the Marlon Spoon to fight through the guards at Lioness Castle. After rendering everyone assembled in one of the bedrooms unconscious, the mage stole the vessels of sin gathered there and fled with the spoon to Lucifenia. When Mikina's consciousness resurged and regained control during the sorceress' battle along the coastline two weeks later, Abyss invoked the link between Mikina and the Demon of Greed via the spoon to suppress her will again. В ЕС 505 Абисс I.R. использовала Микину и ложку Марлона для битвы со стражниками во дворце Лионесс. После, собрав все сосуды вместе, волшебница бежала с ложкой в Люцифению . Когда к Микине начало возвращаться ее сознание, Абисс I.R. взяла контроль над ситуацией `Битва вдоль берега продолжалась в течении двух недель, Абисс разорвала связь Демона и Микины, заключив его в ложке, что бы не допустить этого вновь. The mage then attempted to kill Yukina Freezis with the spoon's flames before being interrupted by Rin. When she attempted to use the spoon again afterward, the Demon of Gluttony intervened to cancel out the spoon's power. After Abyss I.R. was defeated,The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia collected the spoon from Mikina and subsequently sealed it.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath Волшебница пытается убить Микину Фризис с помощью огня ложки, однако отвлекается на Рин. После она снова пытается использовать ложку, но Демон Чревоугодия вмешался, пытаясь уничтожить ее. После Абисс I.R. была побеждена Эллукой Часовщицей и Гумилией, а ложка впоследствии запечатана. Dark Star Scandal After the Spoon Corruption Case,Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles the vessel was collected by Gallerian Marlon and kept with him in his breast pocket at all times.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Forging a contract with the Demon of Greed, Gallerian amassed a fortune for himself through corrupt dealings in the courtroom in his pursuit to collect the vessels of sin.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part XIII. Judgment of Corruption The vessel was later stored in the judge's home.Miniature Garden Girl - 青のスプーン ... 部屋の小物達 私を笑う 「僕等と君は似た者同士」 После коррурпированного дела о Ложке, сосуд был найден Галлерианом Марлоном и всегда хранился во внутреннем нагрудном кармане. Заключив контракт с демоном Алчности, Галлериан привлек к себе удачу и накопил целое состояние на корурпированных сделках, стараясь собрать сосуды греза. Позже сосуд храниться в доме судьи. Awakening After Gallerian's demise in August of EC 983, Ma collected the vessels from his burned down estate and stored them in Evil's Theater.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 983 Sometime after, the vessel awakened and took on the form of Gear.Evils Court Booklet - Mammon's Court Gear maintained the dying Clockworker's Doll from Heartbeat Clocktower. When the tower broke down in EC 990, the awakened vessel sacrificed his heart and siphoned the powers of the Marlon Spoon to the doll, confining him to the clock tower.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles After the destruction of the Third Period in EC 998, Michaela summoned all seven vessels together for Allen Avadonia.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue The Demon of Greed later manifested its form and left the vessel for Jakoku.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy После смерти Галлерианa в Августе ЕС 983, МА забрала сосуд и поместила его в Театр Зла. Спустя какое-то время сосуд проснулся, благодаря Шестеренке. Шестеренка поддерживала умирающую Заводную Куклу из Heartbeat Clocktower. Когда теарт был уничтожен в ЕС 990, сосуд перенес полномочия Марлона в Заводную куклу, а сам отправился в Часовую башню. После конца Третьего периода Микаэла вызвала все сосуды вместе с Алленом Авадонией. Демон Алчности проявляет себя и покидает сосуд. Mechanics Similar to the other vessels of sin, the Marlon Spoon served as a container for the Demon of Greed's essence and allowed the demon to possess or influence a host.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue From the spoon, the demon was able to fuel its owner's greed and desire for riches.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part XIII. Judgment of Corruption As the demon was the source for the Marlon Spoon's power, sealing the vessel subsequently sealed the demon and left the object powerless.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue The Marlon Spoon had the ability to naturally attract wealth to its owner, allowing them to easily be presented with situations that are financially beneficial. It was also capable of conjuring flames at its wielder's bidding; the flames could consume or entrap opponents. According to Prim, using the spoon's powers would also cause the host to form a contract with the demon and become possessed by the Demon of Greed, with the demon devouring the souls of the contractor's loved ones over time.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Ложка Марлона, подобно другим сосудам греха, является хранилищем и позволяет хозяину влиять на себя. С помощью ложки демон питается жадностью и богатством владельца. Демон был источником силы Ложки Марлона, а за тем, когда печать была снята, покинул ее. Ложка Марлона имела способность привлекать к хозяину финансово выгодные сделки. Так же она могла создавать пламя; это могло заманить оппонентов в ловушку и поглотить. Зная это Прим использовала ложку в своих целях и заключила контракт с демоном алчности, долгое время поглощая души своих близких According to Ma, the vessel was necessary for Gallerian to speak with his "daughter", the Clockworker's Doll.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Like all the vessels of sin, the Marlon Spoon was able to kill a demon contractor through the Demon of Greed's power. The spoon is also able to "awaken", manifesting in a human form.Evils Court Booklet - Mammon's Court While awakened, it was able to transfer its powers to another vessel, making the spoon largely powerless.Capriccio Farce Profiles Зная это, Ма передала ложку Галлериану, которому она была нужна для разговоров с его «дочерью», Заводной куклой. Так же, как и все остальные сосуды греха ложка хранила в себе демона, который мог захватить человека. Когда ложка «проснется», демон внутри может приобрести человеческий облик, в этом случае ложка потеряет свою силу. Users *Mikina Freezis *Irina Clockworker *Gallerian Marlon Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Сосуд представляет собой хранилище Алчности одного из Семи смертных грехов. *Изначальная форма, почва, представленная в Хроносаге это песок внутри песочных часов; песок представляет непостоянность и мимолетность, мелочность материального богатства. *Почва так же представляет собой прогресс ценных вещей, их богатство (т. е. «Все приходит из почвы»); предметы, имеющие большую ценность, такие как золото и драгоценные камни добываются из земли. *Название сосуда скорее всего ссылка на Маммона, покровителя демона Жадности; богатство Марлона так же происходит от имени этого демона. *Ложка обычно связана с жадностью и богатством (например «родился с серебряной ложкой во рту»). *Его сила создавать огонь, поглощающий все без разбора; фраза «Здесь нет огня, подобного жадности» является отрывком из буддийской Дхаммапады *The vessels's original form, the Soil, is depicted in Chrono Story as sand inside an hourglass; sand represents impermanence and fleetingness, relating to the pettiness of material wealth. * Soil also represents advancement in certain things, such as wealth (e.g. the expression "built from the ground up"); things of great value, such as gold and precious stones, also come from the soil. *The vessel's name is likely a reference to Mammon, the patron demon of Greed; the state of Marlon also derives its name from the demon. *Spoons are commonly associated with (e.g. the expression "born with a silver spoon in your mouth''"'') and therefore greed. *Its powers to conjure fire connects to greed's nature to indiscriminately consume everything; the phrase "There is no fire like greed" is an excerpt from the Buddhist Dhammapada. Curiosities *Interestingly, Irina Clockworker's father created a spoon magic tool similar to the Marlon Spoon;The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 it being surrounded by gold and jewels in the Misty Mountain tomb may be a reference to the Marlon Spoon's ability to attract wealth.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 *In the Judgment of Corruption and The Muzzle of Nemesis PVs, Gallerian is surrounded by blue flames while in "Hell",Judgment of Corruption PV similar to one of the spoon's powers. *In the Evils Court booklet, Gammon Octo speculates that the Marlon Spoon, which became Gear, contained the dying wish of Adam.Evils Court Booklet - Mammon's Court Gallery Concept Art= Vessels of sin.jpg|Illustration and description of the vessels of sin in The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 22158967_p39.png|Concept art for the spoon by mari no hito |-| Songs= 1324816_.jpg|The Spoon debuting in Miniature Garden Girl JoCsins.PNG|The vessels of sin in Judgment of Corruption Spoon Hand.png|The Marlon Spoon as it appears in Handbeat Clocktower CL7 6.png|The Spoon as it appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Books= AbyssIRElluka.jpg|The Marlon Spoon in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue |-| Manga= Vesselsofsinmanga.png|The Spoon in The Daughter of Evil manga QuartetsMarlonSpoon.png|The Spoon as it appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsGearSpoon.png|The Marlon Spoon as it appears in the manga |-| Misc= greed.jpg|The Marlon Spoon depicted in the Evils Kingdom album Appearances References }} Категория:Магия Категория:Magic Tools Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:Алчность Категория:Magic Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Judgment of Corruption